Forsworn: Morzan
by AdurnaWeasley
Summary: The forsworn were known as bloodthirsty and corrupt, but they weren't always that way. What led to their corruption and what warning signs should the elders have seen? Morzan, first of the Forsworn. What exactly was said to win him over to Galbatorix's ideals of domination? Why did he have a perverse pleasure in torturing Brom? What was his connection with Selena?
1. Finding the Books

Eragon sifted through the books he brought with him from Uru'Baen looking for he didn't know what. This was the last pile of books to go through, and he still hadn't found anything of note. Just as he was about to give up, the love of his life, Arya, walked over to him and picked up a red leather bound book that he hadn't seen yet.

"What's this?" Arya asked as she glanced at the cover. "There's no title."

Eragon arose from where he had previously been seated and stepped closer to his mate to look at the book she held. She handed the book over to him, and he opened it. A shocked look crossed his face as he read the line of words across the first page.

"This is the diary of Morzan!" he exclaimed. "Murtagh would love to see this."

Arya looked thoughtful, "I wonder if any of the others kept journals."

With that thought, Eragon and Arya began sifting through the books together. Once they were done, there were a total of thirteen diaries with only Galbatorix's missing. Arya began reading aloud to Eragon seeing as his reading skills were still rudimentary.

* * *

So, this is the beginning, of my first story. Each diary will begin with the hatching of the Dragons, and will progress, but not like a normal story seeing as these are diaries not novels. If anyone could help me come up with names for more of the Forsworn, please comment on my story Forsworn which is actually just names for the Forsworn. Also, should I give the dragons names, or should I put little symbols for the names making it as if the name was read but forgotten? I'd like to know before I post the first diary entry. Please comment and vote.


	2. Entry 1 (The Hatching)

I write as I sit in my with my newly hatched red dragon in Ilirea awaiting my mentor. I was told by the old Elf, Vrael, to wait in the tower where I now sat. My trip to Ilirea was unhampered by misfortune, but I had still been wary throughout the journey as I feared our presence would alert all kinds of danger.

It had been the morn of my tenth birthday when the riders came bearing the eggs. On the tray were three eggs, one blue, one green, and the third was blood red. A procession of boys stepped up to the eggs, but none would hatch. At the very end of the line, I waited my chance to touch the eggs, but I doubted I'd have any more success than the other boys. As I reached out to place my hand to touch the first egg, the blue one, I instantly knew nothing would happen and withdrew my hand. The same happened at the green egg, but at the red egg. The red egg felt special; it was as if I had a connection with it even before I touched the egg. A squeaking sound eminated from the egg as my hand made contact with it, and it rocked back and forth more and more furiously with every second. After what seemed to be forever, the dragon hatched and looked straight at me. Wanting to pat the dragon, I reached out to touch his flank and felt a burning sensation just before passing out.

I awoke to find a rider standing over me holding a very squiggly baby red dragon, my dragon. The kindly Elven woman handed my dragon over to me and asked, "What will you name him?"

I thought of many names, but one kept coming to the forefront of my mind that really suited him, and I replied, "########."

* * *

Eragon and Arya shook their heads as the memory of the name vanished as quickly as they had heard it. Arya reread the line containing Morzan's dragon's name, but again they could not remember the name once it had been uttered.

"I hate spells dealing with memories," Arya stated grumpily.

"I know you do. I hate them too," Eragon replied. "Let's just keep reading, and see what information about Morzan's past we can learn."

Arya nodded and continued reading.

* * *

My dragon and I were escorted to a brown dragon whose name was ########. The Elvin woman climbed up on the dragon, and motioned for me to do the same.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself," the Elf woman appologised. "I'm Formora."

"I'm Morzan," I replied.

I rode with Formora through the entire trip to Ilirea, and it took a mere week to reach the city where I met Vrael. Vrael led me to the chamber in which I now sit and handed me this journal in which I am writing.

* * *

"Eragon, we can read more tomorrow, it's night now, and I have grown weary," Arya said.

Eragon nodded yawning.

* * *

~A/N~So there's Morzan's first journal entry. Hope you like it. I'm going to add in any little comments from Eragon and Arya just because it's kinda nice to know what they think seeing as they're reading the entries. There will be no more Author's notes after this one.~A/N~


	3. Entry 3 (Oromis and Glader)

I awoke quickly to an intense feeling of hunger that was not my own, and realized it was coming from my dragon. The feeling unsettled me as I had not yet realized that his feelings could appear in my mind. Shaking away my exhaustion, I picked myself up off the floor where I had fallen asleep preferring the hard stone to the plush bed that had been set out for me. My family had been poor, and such things as beds were beyond what we could afford.

Not long after I woke, someone knocked on the door to the room I was in, and I called out that whoever it was could enter in hopes that they were bearing food. I was lucky because the middle aged Elf who entered carried a sectioned tray with a huge hunk of meat and many different plant based foods. Immediately, I wanted the meat, but upon realizing it was raw, I gave up hope of being permitted to eat it as I had given up such hope on the trip to Ilirea.

The Elf was tall with cropped dark brown hair, and a pair of kindly eyes that showed the wisdom they held. When he spoke, I felt like I was listening to the wisest man I had ever met, "I apologise for my tardiness, Morzan. I had other duties to attend to before coming to you. I am Oromis."

Oromis walked over to my dragon and dropped the hunk of meat in front of him. The food didn't have time to touch the ground before ######## started eating it. While my dragon ate, Oromis brought the tray over to me and we began to share the fruits and vegetables.

"I have come to begin your training. You shall learn here, in Ilirea, and once your dragon is sufficiently large enough to carry your weight, we shall go on flights to help strengthen his wing muscles and increase his endurance. Glader would be glad for the chance to fly for there will be a long time before your dragon is old enough," Oromis told me.

"I shall be the best student I can be," I promised, then I added the term I heard one of the two riders I flew to Ilirea with call Formora, "Ebrithil."

Oromis smiled, "I see you are a quick study, Morzan Finiarel. Where did you hear that term?"

"The rider with Formora called her that, I asumed it was a term of respect."

"Ah, you must have met Thor, Formora's student. Ebrithil means Master in the Ancient Language, and it is what you shall call both Glader and I from this moment on. Once you are done eating, we will head outside so that you may meet him."

"Yes, Ebrithil," I said bowing my head, and I quickley finished my meal ready to meet the dragon known as Glader.

Glader was huge! He was even larger than the dragon I rode upon during my flight to Ilirea, and his scales shone with a golden light in the morning sun. Upon his mighty shoulders sat a saddle that seemed all to small for his imense size, but with the strapps around his stomach and chest, it sat in place as if it belonged there.

"Good morning, Ebrithil," I said to the glorious dragon.

In my mind, I felt an imense mind which greeted, 'And good morning to you too, hatchling.'

Glader was as tall as one of the three storie Elven buildings that stood near the tower in which I had been housed for the night. When he lied down, Glader turned one large golden eye on me. The knowing expression in his eye showed the deep seated wisdom he held.

'Your training shall begin tomorrow, Hatchling, because Oromis and I still have some duties to attend to. For now, take your dragon and explore the city. We will find you in the evening to show you where you will be staying throughout your training.'

* * *

"So that's how he met Oromis and Glader. They must have been very busy back then," Eragon surmised.

"Yes, the riders were always busy. I used to visit with Oromis when I was little, and he would tell me stories of the riders. It's what made me decide to be the egg carrier," Arya told Eragon. "I used to wish that Saphira would hatch for me, but I am glad she did not."

"As am I," Eragon added. "As am I."


End file.
